Animadversión y Simpatía
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Y no quería sentarse a analizar el porqué progresivamente, su animadversión por el Capitán malhumorado cambió, esa posiblemente será una acción digna de Armin, pero ella no lo haría. No cuando su presencia se había convertido en un bálsamo para su mente y corazón.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

Él la entendía.

Más allá de lo que su mente podía soportar, de lo que su corazón podía sobrellevar, de la carga que llevaban bajo esos muros. Él la entendía.

Y no quería sentarse a analizar el por qué progresivamente, su animadversión por el Capitán malhumorado cambió, esa posiblemente será una acción digna de Armin, pero ella no lo haría. No cuando su presencia se había convertido en un bálsamo para su mente y corazón.

Con él, no necesitaban palabras. Ella, con una simple mirada le expresaba lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Ambos estaban curando sus corazones, ¿qué importaba realmente si estaba mal lo que hacían? Ya no sólo su mente le pedía atención, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera atendido.

Porque el Capitán Levi nunca creyó que sería absolutamente placentero el tener una relación clandestina con una joven casi quince años menor que él.

Estaba mal, ambos lo sabían, pero a la vez, ambos poseían la suficiente madurez para aceptar ese retorcido trato, para acompañarse mutuamente, para darse calor cuando el frío de sus corazones amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Había empezado con leves palabras, frases cortas, entre ellos no había poesía elaborada ni análisis meticulosos, entre ellos, solamente había lenguaje corporal, toques, roces, besos…

Levi había descubierto que Mikasa era bastante vocal al momento de recibir placer.

Y Mikasa descubrió que la expresión favorita de su Capitán, era cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo.

Armin sospechaba.

No era un idiota, Mikasa y él eran los únicos que quedaban de ese trío de Shinganshina. El tiempo que ella pasaba con él se veía reducido, y debía admitir que se sentía celoso, aunque no en un nivel romántico, a decir verdad.

Envidiaba que Mikasa pudiera escapar durante las noches y escabullirse en la habitación del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, mientras que el tenía que limitarse a observarla detrás de un cristal, esperando el momento en el que se dignara a salir.

"Mikasa" Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña oficina que tenía Armin para debatir estrategias con la Comandante, el color de las mejillas de la soldado estaban rojas, él no tenía que ser ningún adivino para suponer que estaba recordando una de sus aventuras. "Ten cuidado."

Una mirada interrogante de la joven el incitó a continuar. El cabello de Mikasa llegaba hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, pero tenía un flequillo que la hacía ver más niña de lo que realmente era. Para él, su casi hermana debía ser protegida a toda costa, a pesar, que su fuerza no era como la de ella.

"Yo… no estoy diciendo que esté mal, tú sabes a lo que me refiero." La expresión de Mikasa se intensificó, ahora no podía fingir que no estaban hablando de la misma situación. "Pero, me preocupo por ti, por tu seguridad…"

"Tranquilo Armin." La sonrisa afable de la oriental le calmó su corazón, sabía que estaba bien, pero eso no impedía que su instinto paternalista se ciñera sobre ella. "No haría nada que yo no permita. Él sólo… es bueno, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti… ¿Estas tomando los remedios que te dio la Comandante?" la expresión de la chica valía oro, sus ojos grandes reflejaban la vergüenza y sorpresa de escuchar hablar a su amigo de eso. ¿Cómo el sabía…"

"¡Armin!"

"Lo siento, pero debo de cerciorarme de qué estén tomando todas las precauciones posibles… ¿Ya han utilizado los famosos preservativos provenientes de Marley? No me fío de ellos pero…" El sonrojo de Mikasa iba en aumento, ¿De cuando acá Armin había dejado su timidez para hablar con tanta seguridad de temas tan…? "Ya ya, te dejo…"

"Si los he usado, Armin." Vaya que los había usado, a pesar de no ser los preferidos del Capitán, solucionaban sus arranques hormonales en ciertos días del mes. Pero refería las hierbas de Hanji, que por alguna razón su cuerpo las asimilaba de mejor manera. "Y sí, Hanji me ha dado el remedio. Gracias por preocuparte"

Ambos sabían las consecuencias de tener un hijo en medio de esta guerra, no iban a darse el lujo de procrear cuando los futuros de dichos niños estaban en riesgo, ni si quiera sabía si tendrían futuro. Allá afuera les odiaban, no podían defenderse aunque quisieran. Mikasa, desde lo profundo de su corazón agradecía la atención y los remedios brindados por la Comandante, así como la preocupación de Armin.

"Necesito un favor." La voz ahogada de Mikasa se escucho en su oficina, Levi levantó su rostro para ver a una chica al borde de las lágrimas, con el cabello en cortes realmente disparejos, ¿Qué había sucedido?

"¿Qué pasó?" Mikasa estaba temblando, su cabello había quedado atascado en una de esas nuevas máquinas, no les había quedado más remedio que cortarlo apresuradamente, era eso o su cabeza. Todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

"La maquina casi se traga mi cabello."

"Ya veo… déjame ir por mis tijeras."

Pacientemente espero en la oficina, momentos como estos le hacían recordar a Levi que Mikasa no era más que una niña a la que le había obligado a crecer. Probablemente, en otra realidad, en otra circunstancia, Mikasa será una adolescente feliz, despreocupada. Pero igual que él, la vida de Mikasa había estado manchada de tragedia.

Con premura regresó a donde estaba la chica, con un vaso de agua mojo levemente su cabello… el único remedio que veía, era cortarlo todo, había partes que casi llegaban a la raíz. Era una lástima, el cabello de Mikasa era único dentro de los muros, negro como la noche y de una suavidad indescriptible, Levi podría morir en paz sabiendo que había podido tener entre sus dedos tal cabellera.

"Realmente quería mi cabello." El sonido de las tijeras le martillaba la cien, su madre había tenido el cabello tan largo como ella lo tenía, por un momento, pudo cuidarlo como ella lo hacía por las noches. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

"Crecerá." Bendito tiempo que todo lo cura, hasta las heridas más profundas, esas que vienen del alma. Estaba seguro que así como su cabello crecería, su corazón sanará. En un futuro, cuando el mundo ya no les pise los talones, Mikasa no recordará ni un gramo de dolor.

…

Sus bocas hambrientas se devoraban mutuamente, sus manos buscaban la piel del otro. Esto no era como en otras situaciones, en donde cada uno se tomaba el tiempo de saborearse mutuamente… no. Acá era necesitado, como si el tiempo les dijera que no tenían mucho, como si la luna les susurrara que se amaran todo lo posible.

No fueron capaces de desprender a totalidad ropa del otro, las manos del soldado ágiles levantaron el delicado camisón de la soldado, admirando con grata sorpresa que Mikasa le había facilitado el trabajo, no llevaba ropa interior. Sus labios devoraban el cuello de la chica, desde debajo de su mentón hasta el borde superior de su prominente clavícula. Sus blancas piernas temblaban ante su toque, no importaba cuántas veces el se enterraba en ella, Mikasa seguía suspirando como si fuera la primera vez.

La luz tenue de la luna les iluminaba, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de llegar a la cama, estaba apoyada sobre la pared, mientras el Capitán sacaba uno de sus pechos por arriba del camisón, besándolo con profunda ansiedad. No era suficiente, y su erección se presionaba fuerte en su pantalón.

Mikasa le empujó, suavemente, indicándole el camino hasta el sillón más próximo.

"Yo voy arriba." No era una petición, era una orden. Y cuando a Mikasa se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacarlo, pero había algo en contradecirla que le fascinaba. Su expresión decidida a no doblegarse, probablemente era de las pocas cosas que recordaría al morir. Pero esta vez no lo haría.

Antes de sentarse, desabrochó su pantalón, y con ayuda de las delicadas manos de la chica lo bajo junto con su ropa interior, Mikasa no espero mucho, la mano del Capitán la invitó a montarse en él, con lentitud, introduciendo su miembro en ella… nunca rebelaría esto a nadie, pero le encantaba marcar el ritmo, ver las expresiones que se escapaban del rostro impasible de quien en su momento odió.

Los gemidos de la chica junto su mano apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, su pechos rebotando mientras se introducía una y otra vez, el sudor perlado en la piel de ambos, las manos del capitán en el trasero de la chica presionándole en cada arremetida contra él. Nunca sería suficiente, por más que lo intentaba, siempre deseaba más. Pero ahora, lo quería todo.

…

Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, y Mikasa no podía reaccionar a todo. No mientras se encontraba en esa celda, no después de todo lo que habían vivido en Marley, con toda esa gente inocente, no después de que Eren la tratara fríamente, como si años de amistad no significarán nada. Ya no podían seguirle ciegamente, ya no podían esperar a que revelará sus buenas intenciones.

Mientras Armin y Jean planificaban la salida del cuartel sin ser descubiertos, Mikasa solo podía preguntarse como estaría Levi. Hanji se había rehusado a acompañarle a esa misión, y los tres meses pesaban en su espalda, y unas cuantas cartas era lo único que sabían de él. Evitaba pensar en las frías palabras de Eren, lo evitaba. Porque si todos estos años había estado por él, fuera lo que fuera, no era por una ridícula unión mágica que con seguridad el idiota de su hermano había metido en su cabeza.

"La prioridad es sacar a la familia de Sasha, y después salir nosotros… Gaby y Falco se encuentran en otra ala, ellos también son necesarios… Eren planea algo con ellos." Jean dibujaba el cuartel mientras Armin se encargaba de señalar los puntos débiles, extrañamente eran un buen equipo. Y la Comandante les había indicado que tenían que salir de allí en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Y ahora que los oficiales se estaban encargando de marcar a aquellos que se habían unido por voluntad propia a los Jaggeristas.

Una vez fuera, Mikasa se encargó de extraer a Gaby. La confianza que tenían los soldados de la Legión en la incapacidad de los niños le sorprendía, ellos habían matado a sangre fría a sus antiguos custodios. Sin duda alguna, al tener una mínima oportunidad matarían al que fuera.

La niña estaba acurrucada en la celda, mientras murmuraba palabras no entendibles para Mikasa, y tampoco deseaba quedarse a perder el tiempo, era lo más valioso que tenían y no podían desaprovecharlo.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de acá." La voz de Mikasa hizo que Gaby levantara su rostro, allí estaba, quien había evitado su muerte a manos de otra niña, aún no lo entendía. ¿Por qué después que mató a su amiga volvían por ella?

"¿Por qué vuelves por mí? Yo mate a tu amiga… ¿no merezco una muerte similar?" Mikasa cargo a la niña como si nada pesará, no iba a sentarse a discutir. Iban a salir de allí en el mejor tiempo posible, mientras la clasificación continuaba arriba.

"¡Oye!"

"A menos que desees que tú y tu amigo mueran a manos de Eren y su hermano psicópata te quedaras acá, pero nunca me perdonaría el dejar que otro niño muera por una guerra sin sentido." Caminaba con la niña como si fuera un costal de papas, y el shock de la misma le impedía moverse y evitar huir. Falco estaba en los brazos de Jean, Connie se había encargado de sacar a los familiares de Sasha.

Al salir del cuartel por un área desolada, tanto Armin como Mikasa se encargaron de vendar a los menores. Mientras que Jean vigilaba que no fueran encontrados, debían caminar hasta el bosque más cercano y de allí, tomar la ruta más larga hasta llegar a la cabaña en donde estaba oculta Historia. Hanji les prometió que en cuanto encontrara a Levi partiría hacia allí con él, aún así arriesgara sus vidas. Pero no podían mantenerse bajo el poder de la Facción de Eren, no mientras desconocieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y debían de encargarse de proteger a Historia, por sobre todas las cosas, su vida dependía de ellos.

…

Mientras caminaban con los niños dormidos en sus brazos, Armin no pudo evitar percatarse de las actitudes de Mikasa. Entendía su empatía para con los menores, era lo mínimo que se puede esperar de alguien que había sufrido tanto, de alguien que está consciente que un niño es lo más puro que hay y debe ser protegido. Su actitud maternal se había incrementado desde la muerte de Sasha, y aún más, desde que observaron a todos esos civiles morir a manos de Eren.

"Estas embarazada." A pesar que Mikasa no era de muchas palabras, a lo largo de los años Armin había aprendido a leerla, después de tanto tiempo, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Las señales eran tan claras, que deseo golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Con cuidado, quitó de los brazos de la soldado a la niña aún dormida. "No deberías cargarla."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" Mikasa cruzo sus brazos, había sido imprudente. Y con la Comandante intentando arreglar el desorden que los hermanos Jeager estaban ocasionando, lo menos que tenía en mente era protegerse. Imprudente de su parte, sí.

"Soy el más inteligente de este lugar, no ofendas a mi cerebro." Mikasa negó con su cabeza, divertida. Todo sabía agrio, todo estaba mal. Ese bebé venía a un mundo que no estaba preparado para recibirle, era posible que ninguno de ellos sobreviviera. Pero…toda su vida había deseado una familia desde que perdió la suya. "Tienes cuatro meses, ¿no?"

"Si mis cálculos no fallan, si." No habían parado, llevaban cuatro días sin cesar caminando, y Mikasa era la que menos había descansado. Debía de comunicarle a Jean el estado de la misma, para tomar las precauciones necesarias. "Estoy asustada, Armin."

"Lo sé, pero no estas sola."

…

Desde su casi muerte, Levi de encontraba en la nueva cabaña de Historia. La mirada de la chica distaba mucho a la que habían percibido los primeros días, desolada, sin motivos de continuar, y con una enorme barriga. Ahora estaba más activa, pues su motivación era curar las heridas del Capitán y ayudar a la Comandante a trazar las ideas que venían a su mente. Ya no se sentía una reina inútil. Desde que habían decidido recluirse para salvaguardar su vida, y que los planes de salvaguardar Paradis y a la última persona con el poder real, y como le habían sugerido el embarazarse para evitar devorar a Zeke, se había sentido como un Peón más. Le había fallado a Ymir y a ella misma.

"Estoy segura que pronto vendrán, Capitán. Armin es el más inteligente, junto con los demás encontrarán una manera de volver a nosotros." Sentada leyendo, mientras noche empezaba a caer, Historia analizaba al Capitán. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan ansioso? ¿Tanta era la necesidad de recuperar a su antiguo Escuadrón? No. Ella estaba segura que había algo más escondido, lo podía jurar. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia? Nadie le había sugerido un cambio en sus relaciones por cartas.

Pero la mirada del Capitán se perdía en la pared, estaba recordando a alguien.

Un ruido en la puerta delantera llamó su atención, levantándose levemente fue hacia ella. La Comandante se encontraba en el piso de arriba, se había desvelado los días anteriores y había caído muerta. Tomó la escopeta que habían dejado para protección personal y avanzó, unas sombras se proyectaban desde la parte de afuera. Por ordenes de los altos mandos nunca se encendía la luz por ningún motivo . Así que, con la poca luz del día se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

Ojerosos, cansados y en mal estado estaban el resto de veteranos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Podía ver sus rostros, Mikasa, Jean, Armin y Connie… ¿Y dos niños?

"¡Chicos!" La sonrisa de Historia aumento, allí estaban, los había extrañado con todo su corazón, la expresión de todos era de sorpresa. Desconocían el estado de embarazo de la Reina de Paradis, la mirada de Historia en su vientre era de sorpresa. La de todos. "¡Pasen!"

"Oi, Historia… ¿Qué sucede?" el corazón de Mikasa se saltó un segundo. Y se saltó dos más, cuando vio la apariencia de su Capitán. Una larga cicatriz a lo largo de su rostro, y su ojo claramente no tenía buen pronóstico. Millones de heridas cruzaban su rostro, su mano vendada no revelaba nada bueno y la forma en la que había entrado cojeando a la sala daba a entender que sus piernas no estaban nada mejor que su parte superior.

"Los chicos Capitán, son los chicos." Mikasa cargaba a Gaby a pesar de la negativa de Armin. Ya estaba despierta, y sabía que la única persona capaz de controlarle era ella. Al parecer, Gaby estaba bajo un proceso de redescubrimiento personal.

"¿Capitán que le sucedió?" Armin avanzó hasta la mitad de la sala, sus piernas cansadas se sentaron en el sofá más próximo, si no descansaba un segundo moriría.

"El maldito Chango sucedió…" Y tampoco negó que había sido un poco estúpido el colocar el lanza truenos en el cuerpo de Zeke y no alejarse del mismo. Pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo. Su rostro se posó en Mikasa, estaba más pálida, ojerosa, y con un niño en sus brazos. Una fotografía irreal si le preguntaban. "¿En qué momento decidieron adoptar a dos mocosos en la legión de reconocimiento?"

"Desde que el instinto materno de Mikasa nos impidió dejarlos allí." Jean expresó mientras sentaba a Falco en una silla y le quito la venda de su rostro. Ya no tenían por qué seguir cubriéndoles encontrándose en la cabaña, el niño aún no de recuperaba del golpe que le había dado Nikolo en el restaurante, intentando descargar la furia que tenía por la muerte de Sasha.

"Y Eren los necesitaba para un plan descabezado, así que no podíamos dejarlos allí. No con las habilidades de combate que tienen." Armin se quitó las botas. Mikasa se acercó levemente a Levi aún con Gaby en brazos

"Te dejó un segundo y ya eres puré." El ojo bueno de Levi se puso en blanco, maldita mocosa insolente. Le había extrañado con cada poro de su ser, inclusive, en el momento de la denotación del lanza trueno que le había dejado en ese estado, lo único que le preocupaba era dejar sola a Mikasa, y a Hanji.

"Y yo te dejo un segundo y ya adoptaste otra mocosa" Haciendo referencia a Louise, Mikasa bajo a Gaby y le ayudó a quitarse la venda. Una expresión pacífica cruzaba el rostro de la niña, habían conversado tanto mientras se dirigían acá, que la entendía con cada célula de su cuerpo. Mientras ella se acercaba a donde Falco, Levi no pudo evitar repasarle. Se veía cansada, fatigada. "¿Ella no es…?"

"Si… ¿Y la Comandante?"

"La tres ojos esta durmiendo, la muy idiota no ha descansado desde que regresamos." Con un dedo le indicó a donde estaba, iba a lamentarlo pero tenía que hablar con la Hanji. No podía esperar, ya había esperado cuatro meses y era demasiado. Podía estar en riesgo, o dañar a su bebé. Porque ya era suyo. Era la muestra de que el mundo podía ser cruel y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

**_Continuará_**


	2. Capítulo 2

"Estoy embarazada, Levi."

Mikasa había huido de la habitación que compartía con Historia para colarse a la de Levi. Como en los viejos tiempos, excepto que ahora llevaba un embarazo de tres meses y Levi estaba moribundo y sin un ojo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Porque lo extrañaba, cada día lejos de él había sido un tormento. Cada momento en el que pensó que nunca volvería a estar junto con él la había lastimado. Poco le importaba la lucha, poco le importaba la libertad que tanto ansiaba el pueblo, ella solo quería una oportunidad de vivir y envejecer junto a él.

Levi escuchó los pasos en el pasillo, sabía que era ella. Reconocía sus pisadas en la madera mientras se encaminaba a la habitación, su único ojo se fijó en la puerta, en como esta se abría para dejar pasar a una Mikasa vestida con un camisón de Historia.

Lo que más le fascinaba de la relación que mantenía con ella, es que bastaban poco para entenderse, Mikasa no necesitaba decir hermosas palabras para demostrarle su amor, y Levi tampoco necesitaba recordarle como la necesitaba en su vida. Así como transmitirle sus temores, pues estos eran de fácil lectura para ambos.

Así que cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca, millones de interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza, millones de posibilidades surcaron su mente. Su hijo iba a nacer en un mundo cruel, egoísta y despiadado. No estaría a salvo ni afuera de la isla, ni dentro de ella. Durante toda su vida, nunca se visualizó como padre, ni siquiera era un buen compañero, y apenas era un buen amigo... No solo su hijo iba a nacer en un mundo cruel y despiadado sino también iba a tener una mierda de padre.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Mikasa no se había permitido sentir miedo, claro que no. Estaban en medio de una guerra en la cual nadie saldría victorioso si no arriesgaban. Pero ahora, con el ruido de los grillos y las estrellas iluminando la cabaña tenía miedo, terror, pánico... De perder todo nuevamente.

" Vamos a partirnos el culo intentando lograr la salvación de esta isla de Mierda para que tú y el mocoso frijol vivan en un mundo donde no tengan que oler el aire de mierda dentro de estas murallas ni mucho menos temer por la amenaza de naciones extranjeras." Mikasa lo observó después de tanto tiempo, y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solamente eran para él.

*

No vería a su hijo nacer por culpa del mundo idiota en el que se encontraban. Probablemente sería la última vez que Mikasa y él se verían, y tal vez nunca tendría la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo o hija del todo. Pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente limitarse a confiar en él plan de Eren y Armin como siempre, y resignarse a que Mikasa protegiera a su hijo o hija.

"No lo pienses tanto, estaré bien... Estaremos bien." Mikasa no le diría que dejaría a su hija en el cuidado de alguien más cuando tuviera los meses suficientes para poder unirse al campo de batalla. Ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar, no producto de experimentación en humanos, sino más bien, producto de un sentimiento que Armin le describía como el más puro del humano. Le dolía que a penas había gozado de la presencia del Capitán algunos meses y ahora tendría que separarse de él otra vez. Le dolía con todo su corazón que todo lo bueno que llegaba a su vida tenía que irse. Sus padres, Carla, Grisha, todos habían desaparecido de su vida para nunca volver, inclusive sabía que a Eren y a Armin no les quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida y tendría que resignarse a verlos morir. Ahora tenía que tragarse todo lo que estaba experimentando, de nuevo y ver montar y partir en un caballo a la única persona... Mikasa no sintió sus lágrimas hasta que la mano delicada del Capitán las limpió, un gesto impropio de él, impropio de ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, a dudar, los labios del Capitán estaban sobre los suyos, deborandole, en un arrebato de dolor y angustia, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de todos los miembros restantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin importar los gemidos de sorpresa y los murmullos no disimulados. Era el fin del mundo, y una mierda lo que dirían, si era la última vez que probaría los labios de Mikasa.

"No hagas ninguna estupidez."

"Cuidalos." Su vista se dirigió a todo lo que restaba de la Legión, enfocandose específicamente en la Erdiana de Marley, La niña estaba cargando las cosas a su caballo, ella sería una pieza fundamental en el plan, era brillante y fuerte, no podía negar que temía por su vida y el terror dominaba sus pensamientos, aunque la Comandante le aseguraba que era por las hormonas del embarazo, ella sabía que no era así. La chica se había ganado un trozo de su corazón, y a pesar que había matado a Sasha, sabía que sus acciones eran producto del adoctrinamiento que habían tenido. Nada es negro, nada es blanco, no hay ni buenos ni malos.

"La mocosa estará bien... Es más fuerte de lo que creemos y más peligrosa de lo que aparenta." Pero era una niña, al fin y al cabo. Una niña a la que le había sido arrebatada su niñez, justo como a ella. Y Mikasa se aseguraría que tanto ella, como la mayor cantidad de niños posibles vivieran sus infancias felices y fuera del peligro. Gaby regresó su mirada hacia Mikasa y le saludo con su brazo extendido, despidiéndose de forma animada.

Un leve asentimiento fue el último gesto que intercambiaron ambos soldados, y Mikasa intentó memoriar cada centímetro del rostro de Levi. Si sería la última vez que le vería, no quería que su mente borrara los detalles de él hombre que en su momento le hizo feliz.

*

La carta que envió Eren le confirmaba lo que ella necesitaban, y se permitió sentir dos cosas, miedo y emoción. Louise era aquella niña que en su momento le había agradecido en Trost, y antes de que se armará la revolución de Eren, y fueran por primera vez a Liberio, podía recordarla como una niña, una niña al igual que Gaby lo era en ese momento. Levi solía bromear que era su mocosa adoptada por la forma en la que Mikasa la había acunado bajo sus alas y enseñado las mejores maniobras de combate después que la chica se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Mientras caminaba con su hija en sus brazos, no pudo evitar acunarla más. Quizá, sería esta la última vez, Mikasa odiaba con todo su corazón esa frase, que la pequeña estuviera con ella, la última vez que oleria su aroma, y la última vez que sus deditos se enredarian en sus cabellos. Pero necesitaba partir, por ella, porque de nada servía quedarse con ella si el mundo bajo el que vivían las consumiría vivas.

El olor se hacia más intenso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la Ciudad Subterránea. Louise le esperaba en la base, con una capucha que cubría su cara. ¿Podría confiar en ella? Lo haría, Louise estuvo bajo su cuidado, y cuando miraba a sus ojos marrones aún veía a la niña que soñaba con luchar contra las injusticias. Su pequeña hija, ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrir, babeaba dormida uniforme antipersonas de Mikasa.

FInalmente llegó el momento de entregarle a su hija y no pudo evitar sentir el peor dolor en el pecho que había sentido, aún peor que cuando vio partir a Levi hacia el campo de batalla hacia un año atrás. Ahora era su turno, y el nudo en la garganta era inmenso.

"Confío en que cuidarás de ella."

"Con mi propia vida, Mikasa." cuando Louise tuvo en sus manos a la pequeña de casi un año, Mikasa depositó un suave beso en la coronilla de la pequeña. Y se fue, lo hacía por ella, porque en este mundo cruel, si no luchaban, si no ponían toda su fuerza para derrotar al enemigo nunca vencerían, y todas las Louise, las Gabi, los Falco nunca vivirán en paz. "Mitsuki estará bien, la cuidare con mi vida. Tu ve, que esta guerra depende de ti."

*

Si le preguntaban a Mikasa, como había terminado su discusión con el Capitán acerca de su presencia en el campamento de la Legión, y de su plan de resguardar a Mitsuki en ella desnuda apoyada sobre un árbol y él besándola deshinibidamente sin importarle el riesgo de ser atrapados en medio del asunto, no lo sabía. O en ese momento, las manos habilidosa del soldado le hacían olvidar el argumento que habían tenido.

Aventurandose entre sus piernas, su mano le proporcionaba un placer que ni ella en sus momentos de soledad, aquellos que pasó sin saber acerca de la situación en la que estaba, le pudieron proporcionar. Porque Levi sabía tocar a Mikasa en los puntos exactos, de la manera correcta, para hacerla gritar de placer. Acariciaba su clitoris una, y otra, y otra vez, logrando que su anatomía lubricara ese líquido dulzón que volvía loco al propiciado de sus caricias.

Sus besos eran desesperados, hambrientos, eran gritos de enojo y frustración, él no quería perderla, sus mano libre recorría sus curvas como viejos caminos ya conocidos, aprisionaba sus pechos sacando pequeños gemidos de placer, el cuerpo de la soldado había cambiado y el Capitán se deleitaba en estos cambios. Pero Mikasa era igual que terca, y mientras los dedos de la chica bajaban con premura el pantalón de quien le robaba la mitad de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar pensar en la estupidez que estaban cometiendo, al estar ambos en el centro del infierno, en el ojo del huracan, donde sus almas quiza perecerán y dejarán a su hija a merced de un lugar cuyo destino era incierto. Y aún así, no podían evitar consumirse ellos mismos.

Dejando de administrar las caricias, se introdujo en ella, nunca se cansaría, es probable que después de su muerte, su alma le buscaría una y otra vez para deleitarse en sus labios, sus manos aprisionaban su trasero, las manos de la chica se sostenían de sus hombros y la diferencia de tamaños quedaba en el olvido con casa arremetida que él daba.

Las uñas se enterraban en las pieles, los gemidos para nada disimulados, el árbol en el que estaba apoyada rozaba deliciosamente su piel. Y allí, en medio del bosque, los besos del Capitán se dirigían a toda porción de piel presente, su cuello, su pecho. Las piernas de Mikasa, enrolladas en la cintura del capitán, ejercían la presión necesaria para que con cada arremetida, la pérdida de cordura del hombre fuera mayor.

Su nombre susurrado con cada onda de placer, sus manos marcando el terreno de su espalda, entre gemidos que bien podrían traducirse en Te amos y Te extraños que nunca se dirán.

*

Levi miraba a su hija pequeña cortar las flores del jardín trasero, le envidiaba, su serenidad, su inocencia. Ella estaba allí, era el vivo retrato de su madre y cuando observaba a la niña corretear al pequeño saltamontes mientras saltaba hacia el pequeño huerto que tenían fuera de la cabaña, ni pudo evitar suspirar.

"¡Mira papá pirata, el pequeño saltamontes quiere comerse tus hojas!" En ese momento, y en todos los anteriores, supo que todos los sacrificios valieron la pena, que toda la sangre derramada era insignificante si podía garantizarle a su hija el futuro que ni él, ni su madre tuvieron. Ambos arderian en el infierno pero, cada pecado cometido valía la libertad de respirar aire puro fuera de las murallas, sin preocuparse de ridiculeces políticas.

"¿Papá pirata?" Levi se encaminó hasta arrodillarse junto a la pequeña, que se había sentado junto a las ramas de los tomates, mientras la chica mantenía su mirada fija en el bichito que se había posado en ella.

"Tía Hanji dijo que eras un pirata, porque los piratas están medio tuertos como ella y como tú." La niña seguía su discurso sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Levi se preguntaba de dónde había salido tan parlanchina, y culpaba en su fuero interno la influencia de la loca científicaYa verá esa cuatro ojos de mierda."Y hermana Gaby dice que los piratas son malhumorados y crueles, ¡Pero yo le dije que tu eras bueno! Así que eres un pirata bueno, como el del cuento de tio Armin."

"Oi, deja de ser una Mocosa y entra a comer." La niña negó con su cabecita, Mientras tocaba las hojas de la planta para ver si el saltamontes saltaba de allí, pero era tan sutil el movimiento que no se movía. Mitsuki amaba la naturaleza, su tío Armin le había dado un libro de animales, y los más peculiares para ella eran los insectos.

Porque, las estupideces que Eren había soltado le importaban poco ahora, si ser esclavo significaba estar atado de por vida a la única persona que le había conferido la felicidad, pues así sería. La humanidad era una mierda, él era una mierda, pero como Hanji le había dicho en algún momento, no se podía negar la felicidad porque, la vida ya le había arrebatado demasiado. Debía ser feliz, y disfrutar lo que tenía, aunque fuera difícil de entenderlo.

"¡Mamá! ¡Hermana Gaby! " y cuando la pequeña corrió hacia Mikasa, y esta le cargó en sus brazos, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír, de esas sonrisas que se hacían presentes cada quinientos mil años, como ese cometa que Armin les mencionó una vez. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, porque para Mikada la libertad no estaba fuera de los muros, no estaba en una nación con buenas relaciones con sus vecinos, ni mucho menos la imposibilidad de convertirse en titanes. La libertad la tenía allí, con él, con la familia que siempre soñó, con la suavidad de los cabellos de Mitsuki y su dulce voz al cantarle una canción, con Gabi dejando peinarse como alguna vez le enseñó su madre a ella, con Levi haciéndole el amor una y otra vez sin cansarse, la libertad, para ella, era el amor y el calor de un hogar.

Estarían bien.


End file.
